Zidane: The quest begins
by twizzler
Summary: Zidane is faced with trying to please his father or fulfilling his dreams, which one will he choose?
1. Default Chapter

Hoodeezles!!!! Sorry I just felt like saying that. What up? I'm typing this while watching Bring It On! That Move is soooo hilarious!! Anywayz, this is the first chapter of a who knows how long story. Hope ya like!  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Defiance  
  
A beautiful princess, a ship, a captain, a black mage all swirled into one dream. Then suddenly, all of it collided with a picture of a spirit, or Isis, as they called it, who helped him. Then a man in front of a fire in a red velvet chair who was smoking a pie. Then the man came towards all the people in the dream with a dagger and-  
  
10- year- old Zidane woke up drenched in a cold sweat. Breathing hard. He was tired of the same dream that occurred every night. It was the crack of dawn and nobody seemed to be up except the servants.  
  
Zidane's mother died a year ago, in fact, a week ago was exactly a year ago. His father was a very stern man. They did not get along. Zidane was probably the odd duckling of the whole family. His father wanted them all to study business, but Zidane wanted to have adventures.  
  
Zidane sat up in bed. He put his hand to his head and groaned. Ever since he was born, and every night he had that dream, his head hurt worse.  
  
The dream came more frequently now. Every night to be exact.  
  
He got up and walked around his room and looked out his window. He saw the servants tending the garden. One of whom he favored, Sasha. She was 17. Beautiful. Graceful. The only one he could trust with his thoughts. He walked over to the mirror to take a look at himself. But before he could get to the mirror, he tripped on something. His tail.  
  
"God damn tail!" he said  
  
He was the only one in the family who had a tail. No one knew why, but he did. He would be so perfect in looks without his tail he always thought.  
  
Sasha came in.  
  
"Master Zidane." She said as she curtsied.  
  
"I told you Sasha, call me Zidane, not master, just Zidane. You're one of my really good friends. Hell, you're my only friend. You don't see me calling you mistress do you?" he said with a smile  
  
" Well you're not a servant are you?" she said looking at Zidane as he gave her a look of protest.  
  
"I put your clothes out early this morning. They're in your bathroom. I'm going to rum your water so you can take a bath." She continued  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
After he took a bath and got dressed, he went down to the first floor of the manor to have breakfast in the dining hall with his father and brothers.  
  
As he walked into the dining hall he bowed and said "Good morning father." Then he greeted his brothers, "Salazar, Cornelius, and Alexander."  
  
Then he went to his chair. But again, he tripped on his tail. His brothers started laughing hysterically. His father put his hand up in order for them to stop. They stopped.  
  
"What a clumsy fool I have for a son. Come here child and let me look at you." His father hissed.  
  
Zidane walked over. His steps very slow. His eyes trembling with fear.  
  
  
  
"Turn around." His father snapped, "that tail is what will keep you from getting hired and making your fortune."  
  
Zidane rolled his eyes at the thought of running a business.  
  
" You defy me young man. Why?" he said staring at him.  
  
Zidane gulped. He looked at Sasha who nodded. He knew what he had to do. Sasha had always wanted him to stand up to his father.  
  
" I don't want to study business! I want to have adventures!" he said stuttering  
  
"No wonder you're my son. You're just like your mother a stupid dreamer." Then looking at Salazar, Cornelius, and Alexander and said, "But that didn't do her any good did it boys?" the three nodded "she's dead."  
  
Zidane looked at his father, brothers, and all 3 were wearing the same scowl on their faces. Then he looked back at his father and said, "Damn you. Damn you for saying that about my mother. Your wife. I loved her. You loved her." He said trembling with anger.  
  
"Love. Love. That's what you think it was? It was an arranged marriage you frickin fool! She was an idiot!" she said laughing  
  
"She was beautiful!" Zidane said sitting down as Sasha poured his water.  
  
" She was an oaf!" he argued  
  
" In your opinion she was just because she was a dreamer!" Zidane snapped  
  
" Shut up boy and eat!" his father screamed  
  
Zidane threw down his napkin and ran outside. He loved the warmth of the sun on his face. He ran down to the oak tree that he and his mother had carved inside to make a hideout. No one knew of it except him, his mother, and Sasha. He wiped off his tears. He sat on a stool he put in there. Suddenly he heard a knock it was-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
READ THE SECOND CHAPTER TP FIND OUT!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Isis

Whooohoooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yayness!!!!!! You came back! I feel so honored *wipes tears*  
  
Anyway here's the second chapter of this story. Hope ya like!  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Isis  
  
He opened the door and it was Sasha  
  
" Are you alright?" she said  
  
" Yeah. It's just the jackass gets me soooo angry!" he replied wiping his tears  
  
" Yeah well. He's just a jackass that's been through a lot in his life." She replied solemnly  
  
" Oh so you're sticking up for him?!" he replied shocked  
  
" Not in the least. I was just making a statement."  
  
" Is being a dreamer bad Sasha? I mean he's been telling me that my whole life and I'm just starting to think he's right." Zidane said, bowing his head down.  
  
" No. No Zidane being a dreamer isn't bad. Your mother was a dreamer." She replied sitting down.  
  
" Yeah and look what good it did her. She's dead!" he said stuttering.  
  
"You know damn well your mother was a wonderful person. She was beautiful, freakin brilliant and the sweetest person I will ever see in my entire life!! She treated me like a frickin real person! Just like you do!" she said her hands on his shoulders  
  
" I just don't know where I belong anymore!" he replied  
  
And they both hugged each other, crying. About 30 min later, it was raining and he ran inside. His father called him into his room. He had never seen his father's quarters before, and only Salazar had seen his room because he was his favorite.  
  
When he went into his room he saw his father in a red velvet chair, sitting in front of a fire, smoking a pipe. Then Zidane realized that the man that would destroy all his dreams and future was his father.  
  
"Boy what you did at breakfast this morning was completely disrespectful." He turned his head away from Zidane and looked at Salazar and said, "How are those tax payments coming Salazar?" he asked  
  
" Well, father, by the end of this year our taxes will cost 100,000,000 crantons." He said  
  
Zidane rolled his eyes.  
  
"Strapping young fellow you are-" his father said. Zidane started to smile thinking he was talking about him. "-Salazar." He continued.. Zidane's smile faded  
  
"Maybe once you make your fortune, my boy, you can buy your little brother Zidane a new face!" he said to Salazar, rubbing his head.  
  
"Did you call me in here just to insult me?" Zidane said angrily  
  
"No, son, actually I called you in here to tell you that you will be enrolled into Qualkenbush's School for Boys." He said  
  
"Are my brothers going?" Zidane asked  
  
" No because they don't need it." He replied "You will be sent in a carriage tomorrow." He continued  
  
Zidane ran out of the room. He had had enough. He ran outside. He threw his hands up to welcome the rain as the thunder rolled. He went to the barn and got his horse, Saybra, and with a crack of a whip, rode out. After about 12 minutes of freedom, the spirit form his dreams, Isis, approached him.  
  
" Zidane I came here to tell you where you can go to fulfill your future."  
  
"Wait a minute, you look familiar." He said studying her.  
  
" That's because I am. I'm Sasha your servant. I was watching over you your whole life. Because you are the one to carry out our wishes. But you will find out those wishes in your later future."  
  
"Sasha? Why didn't you tell me?" he replied surprised.  
  
"How could I? I'm a spirit with magical powers." She said stepping towards him  
  
"I see. So where will I fulfill my dreams?" he asked  
  
" At Franny's Training Center." She replied "and here's some tools that will help you. 45,000 gil, and an Abadi Dagger. One of the most powerful ones. And armor for your horse, so it doesn't get injured during battle." She said smiling, while her hair was flowing with the wind.  
  
" How do I get there?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yes, I almost forgot. There's your map. And along with that is a leather wrist and a silk vest." She replied.  
  
"Thanks Sasha, I mean Isis but will I ever see you again?" he asked hopefully.  
  
" Whenever you need me, just call my name." She said and with a flash of light, she was gone.  
  
And Zidane got on his horse, and started his quest.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Look for the next episode of "Zidane: The Quest Begins" soon!!!! Thanks for reading and this is Twizzler signing off 


End file.
